


24/7

by sournap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Based on a The Neighbourhood Song, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Sunsets, Touch-Starved, sapnap wears black lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sournap/pseuds/sournap
Summary: “Please kiss me,” Karl requested. He wanted to taste Sapnap’s lips.The taller obliged, holding the brunette’s check tenderly. Their lips met softly, and Karl relished the way that Sapnap held his face. The kissing turned into a semi-sloppy make out session as Sapnap’s tongue pressed in, pushing over Karl’s teeth in an attempt to taste every bit of his mouth.mostly based off of a the neighbourhood song.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 249





	24/7

Karl stretched, his mouth opening slightly to yawn. It was sunset. He was baffled at how long the two of them had slept, however it was the best sleep he’d had in a long time. Orange light bathed the room, with cream colored sheets that were strewn across their shared bed.

His spot right next to his boyfriend, Sapnap, was warm, although he had moved around to try to get comfortable again. Eventually Karl decided that it would be best to hug Sapnap’s waist, so his arms found their way around his waist. The dark haired man’s eyes flitted open, blinking once or twice. 

“Karl?” He groaned sleepily. 

The brunette gave a happy smile. “Morning.” 

“What time is it?” Sapnap asked, allowing Karl to press his face into his chest. The taller man’s arms wrapped around Karl protectively. 

“The sun’s setting,” Karl told him. “We slept all day, but,” he paused to yawn. “I’m still tired. I’m going back to sleep.” Curls of his brown hair got into his eyes. He really needed to get a haircut soon. 

Sapnap yawned after him. “Sounds good t’ me.” He kissed Karl’s head, his fingers tangling in the man’s brown mess. His hair was always so soft. And it smelled like citrus, along with various other sweet things. 

“Please kiss me,” Karl requested. He wanted to taste Sapnap’s lips. 

The taller obliged, holding the brunette’s check tenderly. Their lips met softly, and Karl relished the way that Sapnap held his face. The kissing turned into a semi-sloppy make out session as Sapnap’s tongue pressed in, pushing over Karl’s teeth in an attempt to taste every bit of his mouth.

The two sat up, Karl shifting into Sapnap’s lap. The shorter of the two straddled Sapnap’s legs, his hands in his dark raven hair. 

Karl’s head was tilted down as he continued kissing his lover. The darker haired man’s lips wandered downwards, until Sapnap’s teeth grazed lightly over the skin on Karl’s neck. The man’s skin was glistening with sweat in the light that was flowing through the window. Karl felt his thigh being gripped and his face became warmer than it already was. 

“I love you so much,” Sapnap murmured against the man’s neck. He was sleepy after being woken up, but his voice was full of love. His touch was full of care, the man’s fingers lightly touching his back.

Karl opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped when the man whose lap he was sitting in began giving him a hickey. He was suddenly breathless from the contact. Sapnap giggled stupidly. He left black lipstick on his lover’s skin, along with a purple mark. “I can’t wait for people to see this and know you’re mine.” 

“S...Sapnap,” Karl exhaled, his back arching from his boyfriend’s breath on his skin. 

“You’re gorgeous. Every inch of you,” the dark haired man continued, his hands drifting down. “Your lips are my paradise. Your body is my desert, and your eyes are my oasis.” 

Karl wanted to laugh at how utterly cheesy it was, but at the same time it was so… poetic. He gasped as Sapnap’s lips continued pressing light purple hickeys onto his neck, his hands resting on the brunette’s hips. 

“You’re so beautiful. God, Karl, you’re heavenly. Every bit of you.” Heat spread in his stomach from the praise. Karl moaned quietly. 

“Do you want me to continue?” Sapnap looked up at him, his eyes wide. 

Karl nodded frantically. “Please, I need-” 

The man looked up at him and giggled his silly little giggles. “Of course. Anything for you, prettyboy.” One hand squeezed Karl’s thigh, while the other held his cheek again. The brunette shut his eyes, absolutely in pain due to the lack of physical contact going on. It wasn’t enough. 

Sapnap shimmied off his sweatpants, careful to not bounce Karl on his lap. His boxers were slightly wet with precum, and soon those joined the pants over the side of the bed. 

“Baby boy,” Sapnap said. “I need you to take your pants off. Could you do that for me?” 

Karl nodded, and slowly he began the process. Sapnap leaned over to their dresser where a conveniently placed lube bottle stood. It was close enough that he didn’t need to lean over much to reach it. Karl had finished taking off his own sweatpants and boxers, tossing them over the side of the bed without a second thought. 

“You ready?” Sapnap asked. 

“Please, I need you…” Karl breathed. 

The dark haired man opened the bottle and covered his fingers in the stuff. It was cold, but it eventually became closer to room temperature. He made sure his fingers were entirely coated, then began prepping Karl. It earned him a slight groan. Sapnap began with one finger, slowly going in and out, then two. He scissored his fingers a little, and Karl moaned. 

“Is that good enough? I don’t want to hurt you,” Sapnap said with slight concern. 

Karl rested his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Please, I’m ready!” 

Cautiously, Sapnap aligned himself with Karl, then slowly guided his lover’s hips down. Karl slammed himself down, drawing out a loud whine. Sapnap cried his name out in surprise, about to scold him for moving too fast when Karl began lifting himself up and down. He was slow now, dragging out the process. Each movement made Sapnap shudder in response. 

Sapnap had been keeping his eyes fixated on their bodies, but he looked up and saw Karl throwing his head back, and it was too much. He pushed Karl to the mattress, turning him around and thrusting into him. 

“You’re too- gh, fucking gorgeous, baby. I can’t help myself,” he groaned, his hands holding Karl’s hips up. 

“You’re such a good boy.” 

“Gh… I-” 

“Do you like being called that? My pretty boy?” 

Karl whined, feeling every part of Sapnap in him. “I-I do!” 

The taller pressed a very gentle kiss to his back, leaving more black lipstick. “You’re such a pretty, adorable boy. But you’re  _ my  _ pretty boy, Karl.” His movements became faster, and a little more rough as he was talking. “Nobody else's.” 

“Sapnap!” The brunette cried. This was better than heaven. It was everything good, and even better than that. His lips were parted as drool dripped out. Karl was completely breathless. He felt so warm and full. Tears glossed his vision. “I can’t- Sap- Please, I… I need-” 

“Talk to me pretty boy,” Sapnap said. “What’re you feeling?” 

“I love you, oh god- Sapnap, I can’t- I need to cum, oh-”

“Oh, cum for me, pretty boy,” the darker haired man told him, desire dripping in his voice. 

White splattered the bedsheets underneath of Karl. The taller man whined at the use of his name. “I’m about to- to cum, Karl-!” 

“Do it inside,” Karl begged.

Sapnap was surprised. “But-”

Karl didn’t want to beg any more than he already had. “Please! I need it!” 

“Anything for you, pretty boy-!” Sapnap let out a cry as he came inside of Karl, his grip tightening on his hips. He continued breathing heavily, catching his breath as he pulled out of Karl. The brunette’s body fell with exhaustion to the mattress.

Sapnap was tired, but he stood up. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Karl groaned. “I’m tired…” 

“Do you want to wake up with dried cum everywhere?” 

“Ew! What the honk, no!” Karl said, jumping up. 

Sapnap giggled. “I had a feeling! Let’s go take a bath, pretty boy.” 

The brunette held onto his arm and smiled. “Alright.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i did this all in one night it's not the best lol
> 
> comments/criticism are very appreciated <33


End file.
